What Next?
by NGOfan2014
Summary: After years of sexual tension Lee and Lucy have finally admitted their feelings for each other and spent the night together. How will they adapt to this significant change in their relationship? Set straight after 'Honesty is the Best Policy', but I decided to make it a separate story as it could be stand alone. This will probably only have 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this is M-Rated for a reason. There's also a swear word.**

Lucy stirred from her slumber, and slowly opened her eyes. Still half-asleep, she went to stretch but realised she couldn't move, a pair of arms were holding her tight, a pair of legs entangled with hers, pinning her to the bed. Lee was behind her, spooning her, whilst gently snoring. They were both naked, and Lucy loved the feeling of his bare chest against her back, not to mention the other parts of their bodies touching.

So it wasn't a dream, she thought, last night me and Lee really did make love. Lucy smiled to herself and sighed, her cheeks flushing, her heart racing a little as the memories came flooding back. The anticipation of their first kiss, the excitement she had felt when they touched for the first time, how he had made her feel so special and beautiful, quickly thwarting any shyness she felt. How Lee had kissed and touched her so expertly, knowing exactly how to drive her wild with desire, teasing her until she thought she couldn't take any more, the feeling of him filling her completely. Lucy was becoming aroused just at the thought of this, and would certainly have been tempted to touch herself had she been able to move her arms.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when she felt Lee move slightly, and yawn quietly. He squeezed her even closer to him, nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent. Lucy moaned softly as he buried his face into her neck, brushing his lips against her skin.

"_Morning Lucy_", Lee whispered against her.

"_Morning_", she breathed in reply.

Neither seemed willing to move from their current position.

"_So, how are you feeling this morning? Any regrets?", _Lee murmured.

Lucy responded, "_I feel…wonderful, content. No regrets. How about you?_".

Lee chuckled at her words. As if he could regret last night, or feel any other than contented right now as he lay here with Lucy, holding her close to him. He had dreamed of this moment for so long.

Lee toyed with her fingers as as he spoke, "_last night was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I still can't really believe it did. I've never been happier". _Lee continued, his voice husky "_and to be honest, right now, I've never been hornier _".

Lucy shivered when she heard his words, feeling Goosebumps form on her skin. Well, he did say he was going to be honest with her from now on.

"_Me neither_", she breathed, her voice trembling. It was incredible how aroused Led could make her with just his voice.

Lee stroked Lucy's skin, and her breathing became increasingly rapid as his hands reached her breasts and began playing with them. He circled her nipples with his thumbs, then gently tweaked them, making her cry out in pleasure and just a tiny bit of pain. His actions sent a lightning bolt straight to her core, and she felt a pulsing between her legs as liquid began to pool there.

Lee kissed then nibbled along her shoulders, not quite biting but she felt the scrape of his teeth. Lucy could feel Lee becoming hard, his arousal now pressing against her body. He moved his hand between her legs, finding her clit and applying pressure with his index finger. He whispered in her ear as he rubbed and tapped, his ministrations preventing her from making much sense in return,

"_So, what do you want to do today Lucy? I thought maybe we could have a picnic in the park, maybe take a walk along the river…that's if you can still walk when I've finished with you_".

"_Mmmm, Lee…please_" was all Lucy could manage to say, she was a babbling wreck. She closed her eyes and chewed her lip.

"_What did you say Lucy?"._ Lee knew what Lucy wanted but he was in no hurry.

"_Lee, I can't . You can't expect me to speak while you're doing that_".

"_Walk and a picnic it is then, although I've got other plans for you before that_".

"_Mmwha…what plans?" _Lucy croaked.

_"Well...first I plan to see how many times I can make you come". _Lee dipped a finger between her folds and she yelped, her heart skipping in anticipation.

Lucy was growing hotter by the second, her skin flushed and the tingling between her legs was radiating through her whole body. With these words she almost came undone, and for a moment could only make a purring sound.

Hearing this, and feeling how aroused she was, Lee continued, "_Wow_ _Lucy, you're so ready for me. Do you like it when I talk like this, when I tell you what I'm going to do to you?"_

God, when did Lee learn how to do this, thought Lucy, and didn't recognise herself as she lay there imaging Lee whispering all manner of naughty things into her ear as he fucked her. She could only moan and whimper, finally crying out as an orgasm began to wash over her.

When Lucy couldn't wait any longer, she managed to speak,

"_Lee, I need… I need you_. _I need you. inside. me. For God sake don't make me beg_".

Lee smiled and responded, his voice hoarse with arousal. "_You only had to ask"_.

With that he manoeuvred her top leg over his hip, drawing it slightly backwards. He fumbled between them and within seconds slowly pushed inside her, pausing when Lucy winced a little at his entry.

"_I'm sorry, did I hurt you, do you want me to stop?". _

"_I'm just a bit sore after last night, it's been a while. But please don't stop_".

Thank God, Lee thought. He tenderly stroked Lucy's leg and kissed her shoulder as he began to move slowly with deep but gentle thrusts. Almost immediately Lucy arched into him, allowing him further access.

"_Mmm, Lee, this feels so good_", Lucy moaned when he hit her g-spot, the angle of his penetration meaning this happened each time he moved within her.

Lucy thought she might explode with pleasure when Lee's hands travelled back around to her front, using one to fondle a breast and the other to massage her bundle of nerves. The combination of his touching and the stimulation of her g-spot was almost too much, and she felt a second orgasm building.

"_Lee, I'm going to…_".

"_Let it go, Lucy_", he whispered in her ear, breathing against her skin.

Then everything went black. Lucy climaxed with such force that her whole body shook, and her heart was thumping hard and fast in her chest.

The waves of orgasm pulsed through her for some time! and Lee continued to thrust. He took his time, keeping the pace slow, rocking them together.

A few minutes later, Lee felt Lucy's walls begin to clench around him again. She reached behind her, stroking Lee where they were joined, and he finally reached orgasm just seconds after her. Completely spent, they both fell asleep again shortly afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this was only to be two chapters but it's now going to be more like four.** **Hope you enjoy it x**

When Lee awoke Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed in her dressing gown. She was holding a cup of tea out to him and he sat up, smiling at her as she passed it to him. He noticed she had placed a plate with a bacon sandwich on the bedside table.

"_Did you make me breakfast?"_

_Yes, I thought you might need the energy for that walk_"

Lee chuckled and thanked Lucy for the sandwich, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"_I'm going to have shower and get dressed_. _See you in a minute_", Lucy said, kissing him on the forehead before heading to the bathroom. Lee finished the tea and bacon sandwich and placed the plate and mug in the dishwasher before heading to his room to get some clothes.

...

A little later, Lucy was in the kitchen preparing a picnic. As she stood at the kitchen counter making their sandwiches, she found herself doing so in autopilot as her mind drifted off to thoughts of Lee. She jumped when Lee spoke, having not noticed him walk into the room. "_What are you thinking about Lucy? You were miles away then". _

Her cheeks reddened and she turned around to face him, "_nothing"._

Lee raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously, "_nothing? So why are you blushing?". _He was now standing right in front of her, studying her face. He carefully extracted the knife from her hand and put it down.

Lucy gulped as she noticed the way Lee was now looking at her, his pupils dark.

"_Okay I was thinking about you_", she whispered, finding herself breathing a little erratically as Lee pushed her slightly backwards into the counter, trapping her there. One of his hands rested on the counter surface, the other on her hip. Lucy was sure Lee must be able to hear her heart pounding.

"_Care to elaborate?", _he asked, tilting and slowly moving his head closer to hers. There were now just millimetres between them and he smelt of aftershave and peppermint.

"_I was thinking about you, kissing me…and then…_", said Lucy, her voice quivering, her eyes half-lidded with desire.

Lee smiled, and lightly stroked the back of a finger across her cheek. He licked his lips then brushed them over hers, kissing her gently, before capturing her top lip between his. Lucy immediately responded, feeling herself melt into him as he deepened the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue before tentatively flicking it inside. Lucy moaned softly into Lee's mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders, holding him close as his ran through her soft hair.

Not breaking their kiss, Lee suddenly lifted Lucy onto the counter, groaning as he pressed his body against hers as she grasped handfuls of his t-shirt. His hands travelled underneath her tunic, caressing her warm, soft skin.

Moving his kisses away from Lucy's mouth, Lee trailed them along her chin and neck oh so slowly, causing her to shudder. He remembered the effect this had on her, and when his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear she let out an audible whimper.

Completely lost in each other, neither noticed the phone ringing at first. It was Lucy who finally heard it, "_L..Lee, the phone's ringing, I should probably_…".

Lee continued to kiss her, his lips now tracing her collarbone. "_Ignore it Lucy, they can call again later_".

"_Lee, I really…I think I have to answer it, I'm waiting for an important potential client to call, I'm sorry_".

Lee sighed and pulled away, leaving Lucy sat on the counter, still breathing heavily. He steadied his own breath and walked over to pick up the phone. He rolled his eyes when Tim spoke, having called for a chat. Trust him to spoil our fun, thought Lee, though he also felt a tinge of guilt about him and Lucy, and couldn't help but wonder what Tim would think if he knew.

"_Actually, can I call you a bit later, I'm a bit busy right now_".

"_Oh, right_", said Tim, disappointment obvious in his voice. Lee felt bad as he knew how much Tim missed everyone back home, how he was finding life away very lonely.

Meanwhile, Lucy had walked into the living room and could tell from what Lee was saying that it wasn't her business caller. Approaching him from behind she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to nuzzle his neck, kissing it softly.

Tim was a little suspicious when he thought he heard Lee gasp. "_Lee, what exactly are you doing? You sound…odd. Oh god, please tell me you weren't just w_…"

Lee knew exactly what Tim meant, and interrupted, "_no I was not, I was err…helping Lucy with something. Never mind, we can talk now if you like", _trying to keep his voice steady as Lucy continued her actions.

Lee tensed up and gently pushed Lucy off, for as much as what she was doing felt good, it also felt weird that she was doing it when Tim was on the other end of the phone. He turned around and looked at her, mouthing "_it's Tim_".

Lucy understood now, and nodded, moving further away, suddenly feeling less amorous.

Lee put his hand over the receiver and whispered "_he sounds really lonely again, I can't get rid of him_".

"_Okay, I should probably finish making the picnic anyway_", she sighed, smiling weakly.

Lucy finished making the sandwiches and a salad, placing them into a cool bag, along with some crisps, a punnet of strawberries and a bottle of sparkling wine.

Lee and Tim talked for some time. It was funny, but they tended to have longer, more in depth conversations now than they ever did before Tim went to Germany, and Tim was always keen to know everything little thing that was happening back home. Lee had found this phone call particularly difficult. What had happened, was happening between him and Lucy was massively, maybe even life-changingly important to him, yet he had to keep it from his best friend. It was just too soon to say anything, and he didn't want Tim to find out over the phone.

Eventually Lee said goodbye to Tim and walked into the kitchen to join Lucy.

"_Sorry about that Lucy, I could just tell Tim needed to talk. He's still really homesick, missing Daisy especially. He's coming back in a couple of weeks though – just for a visit, he's got some holiday to use". _

Lucy was concerned about her brother, but was pleased to hear he would be visiting soon.

_"That's good, it'll be really nice to see him. I couldn't imagine being so far away from the person I loved", _said Lucy, looking at Lee. "_Do you think we should tell him about us, when he comes home?", _she added_. _

Lee nodded, "_yes, though I'm worried about how he'll take it_. _But let's worry about that nearer the time. Enough about Tim, where were we before he rudely interrupted…_". Lee placed his hand on Lucy's arm and leaned in to kiss her. She squirmed a little and he pulled away, "_sorry, Lucy. The moment's gone, hasn't it?"._

She nodded, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "_It's just I'm thinking about Tim now and_…". Lee sighed, nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug.

...

Once Lee found the picnic blanket and some plastic glasses they headed out of the flat. Lee's face lit up when Lucy took his hand, and both grinned from ear to ear as they walked like this along the river.

When they reached the park they found a place to sit under the cooling shade of a tree. It was a warm day. Lee spread the blanket down and they sat, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Lucy rested her head on Lee's shoulder and he idly played with her hands. It was a lovely but novel feeling, being able to do this. They both felt the excitement of a being in a new and blossoming relationship but it was combined with the comfortable feeling you have with someone you have known for years.

They sat in silence for a while until Lucy felt compelled to speak, they needed to talk about what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. They both knew their relationship had changed forever, but they hadn't talked about what the next step might be.

"_Lee, I think we need to discuss what happens next" _she asked, a little nervously.

"_Well this is picnic, I think we're supposed to eat_", said Lee, chuckling. He knew that wasn't what Lucy meant but wanted to lighten the mood, sensing they were about to have a grown-up conversation.

"_I don't mean right now, I mean with us_", added Lucy.

"_I know that. I was going to ask…well I was hoping you might agree to be my girlfriend. I meant what I said last night Lucy, I love you_".

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief then and couldn't help but grin. She nodded "_I love you too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend…and I was thinking… maybe this is moving too fast but we already live together and I was hoping you would move in to my bedroom, so we'd be living together properly_".

Lee grinned and replied, "_Like you really needed to ask._ _I think it's too late to worry about moving too fast. If you think about it, we were practically already a couple in many ways before last night, we just weren't sleeping together_".

Lucy had to agree, and Lee leaned over and gently stroked her cheek, lifting her chin to bring her mouth nearer to his, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Lee and Lucy's embrace was interrupted by someone yelling "_err, get a room!_", followed by laughter. They broke apart and were embarrassed to see the park had become more crowded and they had been spotted by a group of teenagers. Lucy was bright red in the face and adjusted her rumpled clothing and slightly dishevelled hair. She was relieved when they walked on.

Lee, frustrated, decided to concentrate on his stomach instead of…other things. He cleared his throat, "_I don't know about you Lucy but I'm hungry, could you pass me the coolbag_".

...

Having eaten the sandwiches and salad, Lucy and Lee moved on to the strawberries and sparkling wine.

"_I thought we could go out for a meal later, my treat_", suggested Lee as he poured the wine.

"_Sounds lovely, a proper date. But I'll pay my share_", replied Lucy, smiling. He went ahead and booked a table at a restaurant they both liked near the flat.

Lee had just started to feed Lucy a strawberry when her mobile phone rang. It was the potential client. Great timing, thought Lucy, I've been waiting for this call for days and it comes right in the middle of our romantic picnic.

"_Lee, do you mind if I take this call, it's the marketing man I was telling you about, I really need this contract_".

"_Of course not, the strawberries will wait_". Lee was a bit jealous of whoever this guy was, as he was taking some of their precious time together, however, he knew how important Lucy's work was to her, and respected that.

After a few minutes Lucy ended the call, and looked at Lee, like she had something she needed to say.

"_What is it Lucy, did you get anywhere?_", he questioned.

"_Yes, but he wants me go up to Newcastle to their head office for some meetings, over two days. I'll have to stay in a hotel overnight_".

"_That's all right. I'll miss you, but I understand you have go_", said Lee.

"_The thing is, I have to go tomorrow. Bad timing I know _". Lucy could see Lee's face fall, but he decided to make light of it,

_"Well, you know, we'll just have to make the most of our time together before you leave_", he whispered, his eyes full of mischief. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but left him confused when she broke away almost straight away.

Lucy didn't want to get too carried away, they were in a public place after all, and she didn't seem to be able to kiss Lee without wanting a lot more.

"_What's wrong?",_ Lee asked.

Lucy replied, "_in case you hadn't noticed, we're not alone, and I don't want to get hollered by teenagers again today"_. She moved closer to him again and whispered in his ear, _you'll just have to wait until later. I'll make it worth your while". _With that she briefly nibbled on his earlobe, and ran her hand across his chest. She smiled to herself as she heard Lee's breathing quicken.

_"Is that a promise?", _he croaked.

_"It's a promise", _Lucy breathed_, _leaning over Lee to reach the sparkling wine, making sure she brushed against him. He groaned at the contact.

"_Are you teasing me, Lucy?"_

"_Maybe. Or maybe you'll find out what me teasing you is really like later_".

The lust in Lucy's voice made Lee shiver in anticipation and his cock twitch. This woman was going to be the death of him. He had never wanted anyone this much in his life, he wanted to touch her all the time. Her going away for two days was going to be pure torture.

...

A little while later, Lucy could feel the sparkling wine had gone to her head, and she lay down on the blanket, pulling Lee down with her. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy was so comfortable and relaxed that she fell asleep.

Lee lay just watching her, feeling incredibly happy. He giggled to himself when she began to softly murmur.

When she eventually woke up, Lucy wasn't sure where she was at first, until she opened her eyes and saw legs walking past, and felt the sun still beating down. She didn't really want to move, as Lee made a very comfy pillow. She kissed his chest through his T-shirt, and he kissed the top of her forehead, before stroking her hair.

"_Enjoy your nap?",_ he asked.

"_How long was I asleep?", _said Lucy, still sounding sleepy.

"_About an hour_".

"_Oh God, please__ tell me I didn't snore or dribble_", she asked, a little self-conscious.

"_Only a bit_", he teased, and Lucy sat up, giving him a playful slap on the stomach. They decided they had better head back to the flat, as Lucy needed to pack a bag for tomorrow, and they had a table booked for seven thirty.


	3. Chapter 3

**So we have a start date for the new series of Not Going Out, and an episode list. I'm so excited! I've heard there's a trailer but I haven't managed to see it yet. I'm also in the process of writing a new T-rated story, which I will hopefully publish within the next few weeks.**

Lee was feeling a bit nervous whilst he waited for Lucy to finish getting ready for their date. He didn't know why, this was Lucy. They already knew almost everything about each other, there would be no awkwardness, no trying to figure each other out, they were a couple now. Yet, Lee felt like he had to impress Lucy tonight, like this was a proper, grown-up relationship thing to do, and he had never been very good at those things.

Lucy entered the living room, and paused when she noticed Lee looking at her open-mouthed.

"_Do I look okay?", _she asked, straightening her dress.

"_You look absolutely stunning Lucy, then again you always do", _Lee replied, causing Lucy to blush. Lee always found it adorable when she blushed, especially if it was because of something he said or did. She could be shy at times, yet really feisty at others, and he loved both sides of her personality.

"_Thank you. You scrub up pretty well too", _said Lucy, running her hands down Lee's arms.

"_Lucy, that dress, isn't that the one I bought you, well Tim bought but I chose, when you had to make that speech?" _

_"Yes, well remembered", _she answered_._

Lee grinned, and gave Lucy a playful look, stroking his fingers along her skin, following the line of the top of her dress. He whispered,

"_so tell me, are you wearing underwear this time?"._

Lucy felt the heat rise on her face as her cheeks reddened.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out…_", she replied, raising an eyebrow. Lee gulped, her boldness taking him aback.

"_Later_", she added, taking a step back from him. Lucy turned around and walked away from Lee, going to pick up her clutch bag from the dining table.

"_We'd better go, it's quarter past_", she announced. Lee composed himself and followed her out of the door.

...

They talked a lot during the meal, about their lives before they met, about the future. Lee told Lucy he was going to get a job, and vowed that he was going to be a better person for her, promising that he would always be open with her from now on, the events of the last 24 hours having been the result of him finally being honest with her about his feelings, and that had certainly turned out well. While Lucy was pleased to hear him say this, she assured Lee that she didn't want him to change completely; she had fallen for him, flaws and all.

"_We've never really talked about this, but did you fancy me from the beginning? I sometimes got the impression you did but you never told me how you felt_", asked Lucy.

Lee replied, "_yes, from the moment I opened the flat door and you were standing there in that red coat, I fell for you there and then. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. After that point I never really looked at another woman, not like that_".

Now it was Lee's turn to blush as Lucy stared at him, surprised to hear him admit this. She smiled coyly as she thought about what he had just said. She couldn't believe he even remembered what she was wearing the first time they had met.

"_So why didn't you tell me?",_ she questioned.

"_So many reasons. Tim. You were my landlady. Not to mention way out of my league, I never thought you would feel the same. I still don't get what you see in me, I know I'm a loser, and I'm hardly Brad Pitt am I? And I'm certainly not a smoothie like Guy. You're far too good for me Lucy_".

This made Lucy feel sad and she reached across to where Lee's hands lay on the table, bringing them nearer to her, gently playing with his fingers.

Lee always acted so confident, and whilst she knew he was far more complicated than he appeared on the surface, she never realised he had such low self-esteem.

"_Stop saying that, Lee. You are good enough. I know I often nagged you and was disapproving of things you said and did, but deep down I've always liked you – I just couldn't admit it to myself. That's one regret I have, not realising sooner. Besides, I've never fancied Brad Pitt. I prefer my men a lot more real. As for Guy, please don't compare yourself to him. You're_ _better than him. He was arrogant, boring and controlling. Despite the way you sometimes behave, your heart's always in the right place. I truly believe that. You're cute, you're funny, you always look out for me and you make me feel special. He didn't, especially not in the end". _

Lee was now beaming, and was trying to think of adequate words to respond. Before he could, Lucy leaned across and whispered in his ear, "_and after yesterday, I can add the fact that you're pretty amazing in bed to my list of things I love about you_.

He could only look at her, his expression one of awe and desire. Lee didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like Lucy, but was determined to do everything in his power to hold on to her, to not mess this up.

From this point, their conversation became very flirtatious, and more than a little suggestive.

Later, when the restaurant had gone quiet and the lights were dimmed, Lucy slipped off one of her shoes and ran her foot up and down Lee's leg, whilst she continued to talk to him as though nothing was happening. He jumped and his voice faltered, her actions making his heart race and his breathing quicken. "_L..Lucy, you'd better stop that, someone will notice in a minute_".

She gave him a seductive look, "_oh by the way_, _in answer to your question earlier about the dress, actually no I'm not_".

"_Jesus, Lucy_", he breathed when her foot reached his crotch, and she rubbed against the bulge there, her face never revealing what she was doing. Lee thought he might just come there and then until she stopped suddenly, moving her foot away, leaving him both frustrated at the loss of contact and relieved that he hadn't ended up embarrassing himself in public.

Before he could say anything, Lee realised why Lucy had stopped, the waiter was approaching the table.

"_Madam, Sir, can I get you any teas or coffees?_".

"_No, I think we'll just get bill_", said Lee, now more than desperate to get Lucy home.

"_Actually, I'll have a coffee_", said Lucy, smiling at Lee, knowing that what she was doing to him.

It was a warm summer night and there were a lot of people around, yet neither Lee nor Lucy noticed anyone else as they walked briskly back to the block of flats, hand in hand and in silence.

As soon as they got to the lift and entered, Lee pushed Lucy against the wall and kissed her hungrily, supporting the back of her head as she gripped onto him. When the lift stopped a couple of floors up they reluctantly broke apart, and looked at each other with frustration as the doors opened and someone joined them.

Finally reaching their floor, and out of view, Lee began kissing Lucy's neck as she fumbled with her keys. She opened the door and turned around, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

They stumbled into the flat, and Lee threw the door closed whilst Lucy dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes. Returning to their embrace, Lee caressed Lucy's back and cupped her backside as she sighed into his mouth and her hands explored. He deepened the kiss, tasting the chocolate dessert and coffee on her tongue as his slid against hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was urgent, rough even. Lee and Lucy had barely touched since this morning, and their desire for one another had been building all evening.

Lee guided her towards the bedroom, and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips against hers. Every so often he would move away from her lips, nibbling and licking along her jawline and behind her ear as she breathed erratically.

"_What you did, teasing me in the restaurant, at some point I'm so going to get my own back for that. Never knew you had it in you, so naughty", _Lee murmured into her ear, his voice throaty with arousal as he kneaded her breast through her dress.

Lucy twinged, her heart pumping in her chest, his words making her wet. Despite herself, she managed to speak, _"don't pretend you weren't enjoying it, I could feel how hard you were"._

Lee suddenly pulled down one side of her dress, uncovering one of her breasts. He licked his thumb and began to circle Lucy's nipple, making her whimper. Lee continued,_ "I know, you were just lucky I didn't dive straight under the table and make you come with my tongue, or maybe drag you outside and fuck you there and then, believe me I was tempted". _

Lucy grabbed the sides of Lee's face, shutting him up with a kiss. She spoke between kisses, her forehead touching Lee's. "_So_ _you like me teasing you, well maybe it's time to crank it up a little bit"._

Lee's eyes widened and he felt himself stiffen as she ran her tongue along his jaw and neck. She was right, he did like it, he loved seeing Lucy's mischievous side emerge.

Lucy gripped the sides of Lee's jacket and pulled it off his back, moving her hands to undo the buttons of his shirt. She reached down and undid his belt, sliding it out of its hoops and throwing it on the floor. Undoing the button of his fly she sneaked her hand inside and gave him the briefest of strokes. "_Ooh, someone's excited_", she teased and Lee could only moan against her shoulder as he nibbled. With this, Lee recaptured Lucy's lips. He went to lift her dress but she shoved him away, eliciting a groan of frustration from him. He looked at her confused, until she pushed him backwards onto the bed.

Lucy climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs, and pushing him back down when he tried to sit up, holding his hands down at his sides. "_Lucy, what are you doing?_", Lee breathed.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, "_what does it look like I'm doing?", _she whispered. She ran her hand across his torso, lightly brushing over his nipples, feeling the rapid rise of fall of his chest. He reached up to touch any part of her he could access from his current position. She stroked her fingers down past his navel, then pulled down the zip of his trousers, removing them along with his boxer shorts.

Lee, no longer able to speak, pleaded to Lucy with his eyes as she massaged up and down his legs with both hands, travelling back to his upper body, deliberately ignoring the place he wanted her to touch him the most. When Lucy finally wrapped her fingers around his girth, Lee arched off the bed and his mouth opened. He hissed as she began to move her fist up and down in slow steady motion, never moving her gaze away from his eyes.

Lee thought he might pass out when she dipped her head and kissed the tip of his member, running her tongue from top to bottom before taking him in her mouth, engulfing him. Lucy loved the way Lee responded to her, sighing, humming. He reached up and twisted his fingers through her hair gently, careful not to push her down. He moaned her name when she gently massaged his balls as she moved her head up and down. She was so good at this, worryingly good. Lee was starting to tremble and there were beads of perspiration on his forehead. "_Fuck, Lucy I'm not gonna last if you carry on like that. I want to be inside you, please_".

"_Well, since you asked so nicely_", she whispered, stopping her actions as quickly as she had started and sat up, lifting her dress over her head, throwing it off the bed.

She leaned over to the bedside cabinet and took out a condom, ripping open the packet and rolling it on to his erection. She lowered herself on to him, painfully slowly, pausing to adjust to his size.

Lee gasped as she began to move up and down, the feeling of her tight heat surrounding him taking his breath away. He sat up, desperate to touch and kiss her, and they found a position, allowing her to ride him as he kissed his way along her collarbone before taking her nipple into his mouth. Lucy moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around Lee's back, bringing them as close together as possible.

As they breathed and rocked together, Lucy could feel herself nearing orgasm. Lee knew he couldn't last much longer too, feeling Lucy's walls begin to convulse around him. "_Lucy, are you close?",_ he whispered.

She nodded, "_mmm, Lee, so close_", digging her fingertips so hard into Lee's back that he drew a sharp intake of breath in pain.

"_Me too, God Lucy, I love you so much_", Lee rasped, moaning against her shoulder, as Lucy repeated his words. They both cried out as they reached climax simultaneously. As the aftershocks pulsed through them, Lucy held Lee inside her as he began to soften and their breathing began returning to normal.

A little later, Lee and Lucy lay face to face in bed. Lee absent-mindedly played with Lucy's fingers as they talked.

They had both remembered she had to go to Newcastle tomorrow, and were dreading the next few days apart. "_I'm going to miss you so much, the time is really going to drag", _said Lee.

"_I'll miss you too_, _but they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder_", Lucy replied, smiling sweetly.

Lee nodded and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They broke apart_, _and Lucy rested her head against Lee's chest. She felt tiredness overcome her and was unable to suppress a yawn.

"_Tired?"_, asked Lee, before yawning himself.

"_Mmm_", she murmured, snuggling into him. They lay together contentedly, drifting off to sleep within a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get an update out. I had writers block with this story for a while. There will be one more chapter, hopefully later today if i get it finished. Thanks to Qualmpeddler for the idea of Lee surprising Lucy in Newcastle. It's M-rated for a reason, so if you don't reading that stuff, look away now. Hope you enjoy.**

"_Ugh_", protested Lee wearily as he was rudely awoken by the shrill sound of Lucy's alarm clock. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the clock on the bedside. So, the rumours were true, there was such a thing is 5_am. _

Lee watched through half-closed eyes as Lucy slowly sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her. She turned to him and whispered a sleepy "_morning_" before leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips as he smiled against her.

Lee attempted to pull Lucy back down onto the bed beside him and deepen their kiss but she resisted, drawing away. He sighed, unable to hide his disappointment.

"_Sorry, Lee. I've got to get up, I'm getting the early train remember_".

"_Oh, I just thought we could one last kiss and cuddle before you leave. I won't see you for over three days_"

Lucy had realised last night that she would have to spend three nights away, once she had factored in the travelling time. Having wasted so much time as 'just friends', being tortured by their hidden feelings when they both actually wanted more, neither was looking forward to the prospect of being apart so soon after finally getting what they wanted. But, Lucy really needed the contract that was on offer, and Lee was nothing but supportive of her.

"_I would, but we both know it wouldn't __just__ be a kiss and cuddle would it? We'd end up getting carried away and I can't miss my train. Besides…" _Lucy's voice trailed off, and she blushed.

Noticing this, Lee looked a little confused, but prompted her to continue, "_besides,_ _what?"_

_"It's just, I think my body needs a rest. We've…you know…quite a few times since Saturday night and I have my limits"._

Lee looked concerned now, "_Oh, sorry. I didn't think…you're ok? You're not? I haven't hurt you have I because I would never…_"

Lucy interrupted Lee, "_Lee, it's ok, you haven't hurt me, I'm just a bit tender that's all. I'm fine. Anyway, I'd better get showered and dressed_". She smiled at him reassuringly, and gave him a few quick kisses before getting out of bed.

Opening her bedroom door, Lucy turned around when she heard Lee yawn loudly. Casting him a sympathetic look she spoke, "_Look, you don't have to take me to the station. If you want to stay in bed I can get a taxi_".

"_No, I insist. I want to take you, that way I can say goodbye to you properly, see you off_", Lee said. As soon as Lucy left the room he sunk back down into the bed, covering his head with the duvet. He would get up when Lucy finished her shower.

…

Lee and Lucy watched as her train approached the platform, then turned to each other.

"_Good luck with the meetings Lucy. Not that you'll need it. I'm sure you'll get that contract_".

"_Thanks. I love you Lee, I'll miss you_".

"_I love you and I'll miss you too._"

Planting one last kiss goodbye on his lips, Lucy broke away from Lee's embrace and he reluctantly let go of her hand so that she could board the train.

…

It was still early when Lee parked his car back at the flat but he decided not to go back in, instead choosing to take a walk along the river, the same route he and Lucy had taken together yesterday.

He'd lived in London for years but couldn't remember if he'd ever walked around at this time of the morning. It felt like a different place somehow. Dog walkers and joggers passed him, each on autopilot as they carried out their daily routines. The city was just beginning to come to life, as the streets beyond started to fill with the buzz of commuters – on foot, in cars and buses. A jogger accidentally ran in to him, but continued to run without even saying sorry.

It had always amazed Lee how strangers never spoke to each other in London, as where he grew up it wasn't like this. He had found it could be a lonely place. You could be surrounded by crowds, and it was so busy you almost always were, yet, feel completely isolated at the same time. Lee had felt that at times, especially before he met Lucy. Apart from Tim, he'd hardly known anyone in London, having left most of his friends and family up North. He'd gone through one of his lonely patches after Kate left. But, then Lucy had arrived in his life, this feisty ball of energy that turned out to be his Godsend.

Lucy had been out of the country for some years when she moved in, and though her family were nearby, it had taken her some time to build her small circle of friends. And so, she and Lee had been drawn together, and no matter how much they had argued and had their ups and downs over the years, they'd stuck together through thick and thin ever since.

As Lee walked alone now, although he was missing Lucy already, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about her, about how his life had changed in the last 48 hours. He stopped at a café and bought a bacon sandwich, finding a bench to sit down and eat it.

He watched a couple walk past with their daughter, swinging her between them as she giggled. There was a time when Lee, observing this happy family would have felt smug about how he was free and single, and how they were mugs. But now, he was seeing everything with new eyes.

In recent months, having realised just how much he was in love with Lucy, he'd started to think that maybe he would like to be that person, that him and Lucy could be that couple. And now, he knew that was what he wanted. Yep, Lee, the one everyone, including himself said would never settle down, wanted it all. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lucy, he wanted to marry her, have children with her, and build a future with her.

Now that he and Lucy were finally together, he never wanted to let her go, and he didn't want to hang around, just 'going out' with her either. So, he decided there and then that was going to ask her to marry him. He had a bit of rainy day money in a savings account that his mum had left him, so he would withdraw that and buy her an engagement ring. I'll propose to her when she gets back from Newcastle, he thought.

….

Lee felt nervous when he approached the jewellers shop. He couldn't help but allow a speck of doubt enter his mind. Not about whether he wanted to marry Lucy, but as to whether she would say yes. What if she came to her senses while she was away and decided he wasn't good enough for her after all? Or, what if she thought he was moving too fast? They'd only been together for a couple of days after all. He took a deep breath… he'd up his mind, he was going to do this.

"_That's a lovely choice Sir. I'm sure your other half will love it_", the shop assistant said when Lee picked out the ring.

"_I hope so. I'm quite nervous to be honest_"

"_That's normal Sir_"

"_Yes? I'm just a bit worried that she'll think it's too soon_"

"_How long have you been a couple, if you don't mind me asking_?"

"_Two days_"

The shop assistant looked surprised, "_oh…well, that isn't long but sometimes you just know I suppose"._

"_We have been flatmates and really good friends for six years. We've loved each other for ages, we were both just too scared and stubborn to say it"._

The assistant nodded in understanding now, "_ah, friends become lovers. In my experience, couples who are friends before they get together tend to have the longest and happiest marriages_".

"_I hope you're right",_ Lee added, handing over the cash. The assistant placed the ring box in a bag and handed it over to Lee.

"_All the best Sir_"

"_Thank you_", answered Lee before skipping out of the shop. Stepping out onto the pavement, he glanced at the row of shops over the road. 'The Job Centre'. He had promised Lucy he would get a job, and thought the next few days without her to distract him might be a good time to start looking. Then, his eyes trained in on the travel agent next door. He crossed the road to get a closer look – there was a special offer poster in the window. Internal UK flights 40% off, only 3 days left in the sale. Glasgow, Manchester, Edinburgh and… Newcastle. What if he flew to Newcastle to surprise Lucy? Then, he told himself he was being silly. She was only going to be away for a couple of days and she was working. He'd already spent a good chunk of his savings on the ring, plus, he hated flying. So, he put the idea out of his head, turned and headed into the job centre…

….

Lee was sitting in the flat that evening and decided to call Lucy. He missed her and wanted to hear her voice.

"_Hi sweetheart, how was the journey? Are you at the hotel now?"_

"_Yes, I'm in my room. The journey wasn't too bad. I had a quick meeting with the marketing guy when I got here_"

"_How did it go?"_

"_Ok, but he said one of his colleagues can't make Wednesday. He wants to rearrange the second meeting to Thursday afternoon. I can still travel home on Thursday but I won't be back until really late now. I wish I'd brought you with me now and we could've gone sightseeing together on Wednesday"_

At that point Lee remembered the travel agent. What the hell, he thought, first thing tomorrow, he would head there and see if he could get a flight to Newcastle.

Lucy continued, "_nevermind, I'll be back before you know it. Anyway, what did you do today?"_

"_I went to the shops, bought a couple of bits, and then I went to the job centre_"

"_Really? Any luck?"_

"_Yes._ _The lady there was very helpful, she told me that they could arrange a business management course, help me restart and maybe even expand the ice cream business. She explained how I could go about getting a small-business start-up loan. I'm really excited about it Lucy, I think I could really make it work this time_".

Lucy could hear Lee's enthusiasm and was really happy for him, and so pleased he seemed to be keeping his promise to get off his backside and do things.

"_By the way, what's your room number Lucy? I thought I might order you some room service later, surprise you_".

"_It's number 73, but you don't have to do that_".

"_So…Lucy, what are doing now? Apart from talking to me_"

"_I was just going to run a bath, before you phoned, you know…so I can relax a bit before tomorrow_"

Lucy heard Lee chuckle mischievously over the phone. She bet she knew what he was thinking…

"_You're about to have a bath? Are you naked?"_

She was right, he was thinking that. Lucy giggled, blushing a bit to herself, "_sorry, I'm actually wearing pyjamas_"

"_Lucy, you could've given me a few more seconds. You're supposed to pretend you're naked, even if you're not_".

"_Lee, are you trying to have phone sex with me?",_ she teased, playing the innocent but knowing exactly what his intentions were.

"_Why not?"_

In for a penny, in for a pound, she thought, _"okay then_".

She sat down on the hotel bed, making herself comfortable.

"_Lucy, are you missing me_?"

"_Yes, I spent the whole journey on the train thinking about you. I'm sitting on the bed now, wishing you were here with me. How about you? What are you doing?_". She hoped she didn't sound too...clichéd.

"_I'm on the sofa, in my pyjama T-shirt and my boxers, the checked ones_. _I've been sitting here thinking about last night – about how you teased me. I was remembering what it felt like to have your mouth around my cock, and that thing you did with your tongue…mind-blowing. I'm thinking about you on top of me, moving up and down, grinding yourself against me. I'm really horny now, I can feel myself getting hard_".

Lucy sat open-mouthed, thinking about how she was going to top that. She felt a twinge in her womb, a pulsing between her legs. Listening to Lee talk like this felt really naughty, and it was really turning her on.

"_Lee, if you were here, what would you be doing to me now? I'm imagining you're here. Tell me what you're doing to me…"_

"_Okay, imagine this. I'm sitting beside you on the edge of the bed, and you're slightly with your back to me. I'm brushing my lips across the back of your neck...I've pulled the strap of your pyjama vest down your arm and I'm kissing between your shoulder blades. One of my hands is reaching around to your front and has found your breast. I'm cupping it now, massaging it gently and you're leaning back into me. How does it feel Lucy? How does it feel when I stoke my thumb across your nipple through the material of your top?"_

Lucy hadn't necessarily been planning to touch herself whilst they were doing this but she couldn't help it now. She circled her nipple through her vest top, pretending it was Lee's finger instead of her own. Catching her breath, she leaned back, closing her eyes and chewing her bottom lip.

"_Mmm, that feels good_", she breathed, sighing.

"_Is your nipple hard yet?"_

"_Yes, you can see it standing out through my top. Lee, I want to feel your touch on my skin. I'm taking off my vest now_"

Lucy could hear Lee's breathing becoming laboured and he spoke, "_I turn you towards me, then lower you down onto the bed. I'm stroking your collarbone…I'm kissing that little mole there that I love. I can feel your chest is heaving as your breathing is getting heavier. I'm trailing my kisses dangerously close to your breast now. Do you want to put my mouth there? The desperate little sounds you're making tell me you do_".

"_Yes, please. I'm really aroused now, my skin is all flushed and I feel hot. I need to feel your mouth on my breast_".

"_Good, my kisses have reached there now. I'm using my tongue, I'm swirling it around the outside of your nipple…I love doing this Lucy, you taste so sweet. I love the way you tremble beneath me, and those sounds you're making, they'll be the death of me, I swear. I'm taking the tip into my mouth, you can feel the edge of my teeth just scraping ever so slightly as I suck your hardened peak, taking it between my lips…"_

Lucy put her thumb then two fingers into her mouth, moistening them before applying them to her nipple, imagining her fingers were Lee's mouth against her.

"_Lucy, I want you to touch yourself all over, imagine I'm using my hands caress every inch of your skin. Tell me you where want me to touch you_"

Lucy couldn't lie, she had to say it. She had already started to stroke the inside of her thighs and was making her way to her centre. "_Between my legs…I want you to touch me there_".

"_Lucy, are you wearing panties underneath your pyjamas_?"

"_No_", she rasped in reply.

"_Then I want you slide your hands inside your pyjamas, then touch yourself. Are you doing that?"_

"_Y…yes_"

"_Tell me, are you wet? You're such a naughty girl, I bet you are_".

Lucy blushed, but Lee's words made her throb with desire. This was…hot was the only word that sprang to mind. She would have never expected Lee to be into this sort of thing. He'd teased her when she and Guy had been suggestive on the phone. That's all they'd been though, they'd never gone this far. She always thought this would feel awkward, but it didn't, not with Lee.

"_Yes, I'm soaking wet, you've done that to me_".

"_Good, then you're ready for my fingers, I wonder how many you can take_"

Lucy felt a bit light-headed now but she cleared her throat and spoke, "_Lee, tell me that you're touching me now, tell me what you're doing to me"._

"_I've got one leg on either side of yours, kneeling. I'm taking the elastic at the top of your pyjamas and I'm pulling them down your legs_"

"_Mmm",_ Lucy breathed as she waited for Lee to continue.

"_You bend your knees and open your legs to give me access and I can see your glistening centre. I'm moving my hands up your legs and stroke the inside of your thighs. Then I run my fingers up and down your centre. I dip a finger inside your folds, I can feel your clit, and I start rubbing gently_".

Lucy began to stroke herself there, using a figure-8 motion.

"_L...Lee...that feels so damn good, my clit is already swollen for you_".

Lee's cock jerked at her words, he hadn't expected her to get quite so into this, seeing as she'd seemed slightly hesitant at first.

"_I'm pressing my finger inside you now, you're so tight. You're so wet though, and warm. I'm moving it in and out, it feels wonderful Lucy. Would you like another?"_

"_Yes_", she breathed as she continued to rub herself with increasing speed and enthusiasm.

"_I've got two inside you now and I've found your G-spot. I'm massaging it whilst I concentrate on your clit with my other hand. I add a third finger and you cry out. I can feel your walls grip against me and they're contracting. Are you close?"_

From Lucy's breathing and increasingly load moans he could tell she must be close.

"_I'm so close_. _I think I'm going to lose control any second_".

"_I'm rubbing your clit faster now. I want you to come for me_".

Lucy did exactly that, bringing herself to climax within seconds. Lee meanwhile had started to stroke himself slowly as he spoke,

"_Lucy, if I was with you, I'd want to be inside you now, but I'd kiss you first, exploring your mouth with my tongue, letting it dance with yours_".

"_Lee, are you hard?"_

"_I'm rock hard and I'm touching myself now_"

"_Describe it to me_"

"_It's big Lucy, standing proud and twitching at the thought of you lying there waiting for me_".

"_Imagine your hand is my hand now. We've changed positions. You're lying beneath me, I'm straddling you. I wrap my fingers around your cock but my hands are small and you're so big they don't reach right around it_"

"_Jesus, Lucy…I_"

"_Shh… I start to move my hand up and down slowly. I'm experimenting, trying to find a rhythm you like. Does that feel good?"_

"_Oh, God yes, don't stop_"

"_I keep my strokes steady, and keep my grip just firm enough. I change my actions every so often though – I might go a bit faster then slow down again. Using two fingers I start to massage the ridge where the head of your penis meets the shaft. I know you're really sensitive there, is this okay?"_

"_Okay?... It feels bloody incredible…"_

Lee almost lost control then as he followed what she described with his own fingers.

"_Lee, I'm using my other hand now to caress your perineum then your testicles_"

Lee's eyes rolled back into his head, "_Lucy, I'm nearly there…_"

"_No, don't come yet, I want you inside me first. Imagine I'm lowering myself onto your cock... I'm squeezing myself around you as I move up and down. I can sense that you're not going to last but that's ok because I'm close too_"

"_Touch your clit again Lucy, that's what I would do to bring you over the edge with me_"

With a few last furious strokes Lee came then, and he could only breathe heavily down the phone for a few moments until he was able to compose himself. He reached for a tissue, cleaning himself up.

"_That was amazing Lucy. I have to tell you, I've never done that before_"

Lucy giggled. "_Don't tell fibs Lee, we both know that's not true. You've got a reputation for being a fairly prolific wan...masturbator_", she teased, knowing exactly what he'd meant.

"_Obviously I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about phone sex_".

"_I know. I hadn't either. You were rather good at it, considering_".

"_So were you. What do you say, same time tomorrow?_". Lucy gigged, and whispered "_okay_".

Of course, Lee actually had other plans, ones that meant phone sex wouldn't be necessary.

"_My bath's probably going to be cold soon, and I'm pretty exhausted. I'd better go really. I expect you need a nap now anyway_".

"_Lucy, I don't always need to sleep straight away!",_ exclaimed Lee, feigning outrage. "_Though now you mention it I am quite sleepy_", he added.

"_I'm only teasing. I'll speak to you tomorrow. I love you_".

"_I love you too. Bye_"


	5. Chapter 5

First thing the next morning, Lee made his way to the high street and went into the travel agents. He emerged, a plane ticket in hand. He'd managed to get a flight later that day. He headed straight home to pack a few things, making sure he had the most important item, the ring, before setting out to the airport.

He had got a mid-afternoon flight and as it was only a short distance he worked out he could be at Lucy's hotel by about 6.30pm. She had mentioned her meeting would be over by about 4pm, so hopefully she would be back by then.

…

Lee got a taxi from the airport. He'd survived the flight. Flying petrified him, but somehow the thought of seeing Lucy at the other end of his journey made it less scary and completely worth all the shaking and sweaty palms.

He phoned the hotel, and ordered a bottle of Champagne to be delivered to Lucy's hotel room for around 6pm, pretending he wanted to surprise his girlfriend while she was away. Well, he wasn't really pretending, he was intending to surprise her, just in a different more extreme way.

The deed done, he just had to think about how he was going to smuggle himself to Lucy's room. He didn't want her to know he was coming in advance. If it was a really busy reception area he might be able to sneak past, otherwise he would have to find a way of distracting them.

…

Lucy was sitting in her dressing gown, having just finished drying her hair after a bath when there was a knock at the door, "_room service_".

She opened the door and the porter handed her an ice bucket. "_It's champagne, your boyfriend phoned and said he wanted to surprise you with it_". Lucy was pleasantly surprised but a bit confused. Lee was expecting her to drink a whole bottle of Champagne? Just a few glasses of that stuff normally got her drunk.

She put the bucket on the bedside cabinet, and fetched her book out of her travel bag. Just as she was about to sit down, there was another knock at the door. Again, a voice said "_room service_". Again, she thought, what else has Lee ordered for me?

She opened the door and stood agog as she saw Lee standing there, grinning. She squealed, flung her arms around his neck, then kissed him firmly on the lips. She broke away, and stood aside so that he could join her in the room.

"_Why… I mean, how did you get here_?"

"_You said you wished I'd come to Newcastle with you. So I flew here, so we can go sightseeing together tomorrow_"

"_Lee, I know you were missing me. But you hate flying, are you telling me you came all the way here so we can go to sightseeing together?"._ Lucy sensed something else was going on. He had another motive.

"_Okay, the reason I came here is because I have something important to ask you and it can't wait until Thursday_".

Lucy noticed Lee was looking nervous now and she felt her own heart start to race. Was he going to?... She hardly dared hope.

"_Lucy, sit down on the edge of the bed_"

She gasped when he got down on one knee in front of her. She held her breath.

"_Lucy. I love you more than anything in the world. I know we've only been together for a few days but I've known for ages that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

Lucy felt a tear fall down her cheek, a happy tear. She nodded, "_yes…yes, yes, yes_. _Lee, I'm so happy, you've no idea how happy I am right now_"

Lee was grinning from ear to ear. "_I course I do. I'm that happy too. Can't you tell?_". He sat up on his knees, kissing Lucy with more conviction, love and passion than he'd ever kissed anyone in his life.

…

Lee joined Lucy on the bed and they drank some of the Champagne to celebrate. Before long Lee had Lucy were lying on the bed together, and things quickly escalated. Lucy made light work of removing Lee's clothes and the bath robe she was wearing.

Noticing the ice bucket on the cabinet next to the bed, Lee had an idea. He pulled away, sat up and reached for the ice bucket, putting his hand in and taking out a cube of ice. He placed it into his mouth and sucked as Lucy watched, intrigued.

"_Lee, what are doing with…"_ she paused, seeing his seductive raise of the eyebrow and smirk.

"_Oh…",_ Lucy whispered and gulped as it dawned on her what he had in store. She could feel herself becoming wet with arousal as she imagined what he was planning to do. Lee felt a powerful twinge of excitement as he heard Lucy's breathing quicken and watched her eyes widen.

"_It's pretty warm in here, and you seem to be getting a bit flushed, maybe I need to cool you down_…"

Lucy felt a little light-headed as her eyes met Lee's again. He was looking at her intently now, his stare unexpectedly serious though full of need.

"_Lee, I…"_

_Lucy, if you want me to stop at any point, just say and I will_"

She nodded, not sure if she could speak.

"_Lucy, talk to me, say you'll stop me if this gets too much_"

"_Okay_", she croaked.

"_Now, can you put your arms above your head and hold onto the bars of the bedstead? Then I want you to keep them there_".

"_B..but…I won't be able to touch you_".

"_Lucy, I'm sure you can control yourself...or do you need me to tie your hands together?"_

She shook her head, "_no_".

Would Lee really tie her up? She'd never let anyone do that before but was surprised how aroused the very idea of it was making her now.

Lee _"You can touch me later. Right now, I want this to be about your pleasure…although that's not to say I'm not going to enjoy this…_".

Lucy felt the pulsing between her legs getting stronger and her nerve endings tingled in anticipation as Lee's voice suddenly so masterful seemed to resonate deep inside her. She did as he said, raising her arms above her and taking hold of the bed frame. Her eyes fluttered closed as she braced herself for what was to come.

"_Lucy, open your mouth_". Lucy obeyed and Lee placed the ice cube onto her tongue, leaving it there for a few seconds.

Lee removed the ice cube, placing it between his thumb and fingers. It had just started to melt slightly.

Starting at her neck and collarbone, he slowly ran the frozen cube across her flesh, watching as goosebumps formed and her skin flushed with colour, her chest heaving as her breathing became ragged.

Lucy whimpered and her body shuddered but she tried not to move, forcing herself to relax. Despite the coldness and slight burn the ice caused on the surface of her body, she felt her temperature rise inside as she became more and more aroused.

She took a sharp intake of breath as he reached the curve of her breast, circling the ice over her skin. She arched upwards but managed to keep her hands where they were as Lee proceeded to run the ice over her nipple. She felt its coldness even more keenly on the sensitive flesh, and Lee paused when he heard her hiss through her teeth. He waited for her to tell him to stop, but she didn't. He looked at her, his eyes questioning and she nodded. He continued, returning the now half-melted ice cube to her peak, which hardened almost immediately in contact with the ice. He rubbed for a few seconds, until the heat radiating from her skin had almost completely melted the piece of ice, and he threw it onto the floor as the cold water it had left behind trickled and formed droplets on her body.

Lee's mouth quickly found Lucy's nipple, and he gently sucked on it. The warmth of his lips compared to the cold of the ice, and the feeling returning to her nerve endings brought Lucy new heights of sensation, and she felt her arousal increasing. He concentrated there, circling his tongue around the tip, using his hand to caress her other breast.

Lucy emitted a sigh of disappointment when Lee removed his mouth from her and sat back up.

"_I think we need more ice_", he rasped. Lucy twinged, gulping air. He wasn't planning on ending her torture any time soon then. She could have stopped him, but she didn't want to. She stretched her neck to see what he was doing, and saw him put his hand into the ice-bucket and retrieve another piece of ice before shuffling further down the bed, not before whispering in her ear,

"_Open your legs for me_". He'd noticed she had started squeezing and rubbing her thighs together. She did as he instructed, hoping he would give her some relief from the throbbing need between them.

To Lucy's frustration Lee started at her feet, gently lifting her left foot slightly off the bed. Lucy tried to steady her breathing as Lee caressed the sole of her foot with the ice cube. She was really ticklish there and squirmed, trying hard not to kick out. He drew a path around to the top of her foot and up to her ankle, all the time following the trail with his mouth, kissing the cold away.

He gently pushed her foot forward, encouraging her to bend her knee slightly, before running the ice slowly up her leg, pausing when he reached her knee. He slid it behind, smiling when he heard her moan softly, the feeling of the icy caress followed by the warmth of his mouth more pleasurable than she could have imagined. He concentrated there for a few moments, her reaction telling him he had found an erogenous zone.

Lucy's breathing was coming in pants now, and became more and more ragged the nearer Lee got to her centre. After what seemed like an age he reached the top and inside of her thighs, and nudged them further apart. Lucy held her breath as she anticipated his next move.

"_Lee, please_", she pleaded as he lingered there. She needed him to touch her, to relieve the ache in her clit.

Unsure as to whether Lucy wanted him to stop, Lee spoke "_do you want me to continue?"_

_"God, yes. It's just, I need…I don't think I can wait…", _was all Lucy could say.

"_Have some patience, Lucy. You always tell me that's a virtue_".

Oh God, she thought, did he have any idea what he was doing to her right now. He did, of course.

Lucy couldn't hold back her gasps when Lee cupped her mound, then took his hand away, using his other to run the half-melted ice cube up and down her already soaking folds, finally finding her clit and holding the ice against her for a few seconds. She felt a strange, almost numb-feeling, which was quickly followed by a return of sensation when he removed the ice and blew warm air against her there.

He hooked her legs around his shoulders then, so that pelvis was raised off the bed. She screamed when he proceeded to enclose his mouth around her engorged clit, gently sucking, bringing the rest of her feeling back. The sensation was almost too much, and she found herself climaxing almost immediately, the orgasm having been building within her for some time.

The hotel room was filled with her desperate moans as he continued to tease and explore with his lips and tongue, moving between her now hyper-sensitive clit and the skin around her opening, every so often plunging his tongue inside. She had barely come down from her orgasm when Lucy felt another begin to build. It turned out Lee was something of an expert at this, much to Lucy's delight.

After a while Lucy decided she needed to move her arms. She was starting to get a cramp and she wanted touch Lee. Her hands found his head and she slid her fingers through his hair, interlacing them. She thrust her hips forward a little, pushing against him in an attempt to increase the friction against her clit. Taking her hint, he returning his mouth to her swollen nub, then moved one of his hands to her centre, taking some of her juices and easily pressing two fingers inside, sliding in and out massaging her walls and finding her sweet spot. Still, he didn't let up, keeping her on the brink by changing the angle or speed of his ministrations from time to time. When he added a third finger, she cried out,

"_Ahh..oh…my…God, that feels incredible. Lee, I'm…oh fuck…", _her words were almost incomprehensible.

Lee smiled against her when he heard her swear. It sounded so unlike Lucy, and he found it extremely erotic. Lucy lost the ability to speak completely then, as she experienced another powerful climax.

Lee moved his mouth away from her centre and kissed his way up her body until he reached her mouth. He drew away, and sat up on his knees. Lucy opened her eyes again, and noticing Lee's erection, managed to speak, despite her heavy breathing,

"_Lee, I need you inside me, no more foreplay, please fuck me_".

"_Holy Christ Lucy, you've no idea how hot that sounds, how turned on I am right now_".

She gestured towards his crotch, and raised her eyebrow, "_I think I've got a pretty good idea – it's pretty obvious from here"._

_"Lucy, how do you want to me to do this? I can fuck you hard and fast, I can do slow and gentle or I can mix it up a bit. Tell me what you want"._ As he spoke he had begun to rub the head of his penis up and down and between her folds, teasing her.

Despite how much she needed him, Lucy thought about the options for a few moments, not sure how she was supposed to make any kind of decision given what he was doing to her. Although part of her wanted the first option, she chose the last.

"_Both…I mean, can you mix it up a little bit_".

Lee nodded, pleased she chosen that option. It meant he could use one of his favourite techniques, one which made him last longer, and one which he knew would feel amazing for both of them.

Lucy had barely finished her sentence when Lee slowly entered her, and she gasped, her mouth staying open for a few seconds. She felt him stretch her, pushing deeper inside and filling her completely. She allowed a strangled whimper to escape from her lips and he stilled, giving them both a moment to adjust.

Her walls spasmed around him as he started to move, alternating between gentle, slow, shallow thrusts and harder, deeper and faster ones. As experience had taught him, this was not only extremely pleasurable for Lucy it allowed him to hold off his orgasm for longer. He continued to thrust while Lucy let herself go to the waves of orgasm which continued to pulse through her, each increasing in intensity until she had to bury her head and bite into the pillow for fear her screams of ecstasy would prompt complaints from the other hotel guests.

When Lee couldn't hold back any longer, he kept his strokes hard and fast, forceful though not quite rough. Lucy lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, allowing him to penetrate as deep as he could.

They both kept their eyes open now, getting lost in each other as the pleasure overtook. With one hand Lee held onto Lucy's hip firmly, and with the other he found one of her hands and entwined their fingers. Lucy gripped Lee's back with her free hand, her finger nails digging into his skin as she met his thrusts enthusiastically. He dipped his head and kissed his way along her neck, jawline and shoulder then finding a sensitive spot at her collarbone, nibbled and sucked there, sending twinges straight to her core.

Feeling somewhat dizzy now, and not sure she could withstand another orgasm, Lucy's whole body felt like it was on fire. She clenched her inner muscles around Lee then, finally tipping him over the edge and he let out a guttural, loud groan of ecstasy which almost drowned out Lucy's own screams.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her before moving off, not wanting to crush her under his weight. They lay beside each other, both something of a trembling, sweating mess. They were unable to speak for some time, until their heavy breathing started to subside and their heart rates started to slow down. That had been incredibly powerful, intense.

Lucy eventually managed to move just enough so that she could lean against Lee's still heaving chest, and she snuggled into him as he slid his fingers gently through her hair. He took her hand, toying with her fingers as he relished their closeness. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to this, and he didn't want to. Their new-found intimacy felt both comfortable and exciting at the same time, and these special moments between them felt amazing.

Lucy was thinking the same thing, silently enjoying the aftershocks of her multiple orgasms which didn't seem to be subsiding any time soon, as every now and then she felt her walls of her core contract again, her own little secret reminder of what had just happened. Despite this, she managed to speak,

"_Lee, the thing with the ice, where did you learn to do that?"_

"_One of your magazines, Cosmopolitan I think_".

She turned her head to look at him. "_You read my magazines?"_

"_Sometimes, if I'm bored_".

"_Well, I'm glad you read that one_".

"_You enjoyed it then?"_

"_Wasn't that obvious?"_

_"Actually it was, you were quite…vocal"._

Lucy blushed then. She hoped they wouldn't bump into their hotel neighbours in the corridor, they must have been able to hear.

"_I can't lie Lee, seeing that side of you when you told me what to do – I enjoyed it. Maybe…",_ Lucy hesitated, not sure whether she say what she was thinking.

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Maybe we could you know, explore that side of you a bit more. I don't mean every time but you know occasionally if we wanted to spice things up a bit I wouldn't mind if you got a bit…dominant_". She blushed as she said the word. What was she turning into?

"_Lucy I'm not sure… I'd never want to hurt you_".

"_I'm not talking about anything extreme, I'm not suggesting you go all Fifty Shades of Grey on me, but it wouldn't do any harm if you tied me up with a scarf or something every so often would it, and maybe vice versa if you wanted. Just teasing and stuff like tonight, we could talk about boundaries…what are you looking at me like that for_?"

Lee was staring at her open-mouthed, his face failing to hide his awe.

"_I was just thinking about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to be marrying you. You're full of surprises"._

"_So are you. You always joked about being bad in bed. I never really believed that, but I never expected you to be such an…expert either. Lee promise me, when we get married, you'll never stop surprising me_".

"_I promise_", he whispered before giving Lucy a tender and loving kiss, cradling her face as he felt her smile against his lips…


End file.
